The Foreseen
by SailorSun09
Summary: This is a story that takes place after stars. It's about a new enemy and it involves all of the scouts. I really suck at this summary because I can't say what all it is about because I am still writing. I put the T rating for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic and I hope you all like it. As you can see, it is a work in progress. I own NOTHING of Sailor Moon, this is simply a story that i cooked up in my head from my favorite manga/anime.

Chapter One: The Unknown

Raye suddenly jumped up from her position in front of the fire; she was drenched in an awful sweat and a bittersweet sorrow filled her eyes. She had just had another vision, a vision of what seemed like the beginning and the end all wrapped up in one; this one was the worst sights she had witnessed within the last month. She had to tell the others, an emergency meeting was on the agenda for the night.

Everyone was soon crowded into Darien's apartment for the meeting. The air was stiff and a silence filled the room. Luna was the first to speak, "It has been almost a year and a half since the battle with Galaxia and we haven't had any new enemies, which is almost to be expected but we still need to keep our guard up. Every time we defeat an enemy, another one comes along; maybe this time will be different and maybe it will not, only time will tell. Since Galaxia was who she was, I do not see where any new enemies could come from. " Luna had the attention of the entire room and then everyone tried to process her wise words. A few moments passed before someone else spoke up.

"Luna is right, everyone. I don't know what these visions are about yet because they are very vague at the moment. All I know is that something very good and important is going to happen and when it does great joy will occur but a deep, dark sorrow follows." Raye wished she knew more than what she did; the new information needed to surface fast so they could be ready.

"I don't like being in the dark when it comes to potential danger." Serena was beginning to worry. Her sweet, angelic voice had a hardened fear mixed in with its soft tone.

"Serena, everything will be fine; we have battled majorly powerful opponents before and we can always do it again." Mina walked over from where she was standing by the door and gave Serena a comforting half hug. "I promise you, whatever this is we all will get through it and didn't Raye say it was supposed to be good as well?"

"Yes, something very important is going to happen and it will benefit all of us greatly." Raye retorted once more.

"Only time can tell us about the future events, until each moment comes we must be careful and train. Everyone is out of practice right now, so everyone needs to get a good sleep and meet at the temple tomorrow, if that is ok with Raye, and we will work out a plan." Artemis said in his calm and cool voice, which momentarily eased everyone's worries.

"Everyone, let's meet at the temple at about 4:30 so we won't have to deal with the school girl rush." With Raye's final words, the meeting closed and everyone their separate ways but Serena decided to stay at Darien's for a little while longer.

"Darien, what are we going to do? I can't handle losing anyone. We have all seen and experienced death; if I have to go through that again, I might not ever recover this time." Small traces of water ran down her face; she was trying not cry and let her emotions get the best of her but she couldn't keep it together for much longer.

"Everything is going to be fine, I promise. You will not lose anyone, nor have you ever lost anyone for the long run. In the face of tragedy, you pull through and always save everyone." Darien walked over to his love and pulled her into his arms. Serena started to feel calm again and soon she forgot her worries. She would give anything just to stay like this; they were all in such a good place in their life and she wanted nothing to change. She knew that wasn't going to happen because they had seen the future and what they must make it become. It was a heavy burden to carry but Serena knew that they could do it if they all stuck together. She liked to think of the scouts as a clock, each person represented a different mechanism and without each part, the clock would no longer work. She knew in her heart that it was her job to make sure that their clock stayed together and ran properly.

She slowly pushed herself out of his arms, "it's getting late so I better head home but I wish I didn't have to go." Serena always hated leaving Darien; they had been through so much in the last few years, which made each moment they spend together more precious as time passed. With the new danger approaching, Serena didn't want to leave his side, let alone live in a different house.

"I know I wish you didn't have to go either, but I would rather not wake up to your father beating down my door while he screams he is going to kill me, at the top of his lungs," Darien's tone turned bittersweet. He knew that Mr. Tsukino was only doing what was right but he wanted nothing more than for them to move in together, he just hadn't worked up the nerve and asked her yet. "I'll walk you home, let me grab a jacket and we'll go." He knew that she was thinking that she didn't need him to walk her home but there was no way in hell he wasn't, the streets were tough even for Sailor Moon.

"Serena, get out of bed this instance," Luna yelled at Serena with no luck, "fine Serena, have it your way," Luna prepared her claws. "I'm giving you one last change Serena, get up now. We do not have time for you to spend all day in bed." Serena had been awake the whole time but didn't feel like getting up; all she wanted to do was sleep. She had matured in some areas like school and controlling her emotions, but one thing that hadn't changed was her laziness.

"I'm up, I'm up Luna, please retract the claws because I would like to keep my face intact," Even though all she wanted was more rest, she found the energy and made her way out of bed.

"We have a big day ahead of us and we need to get stared as soon as possible. I'm going downstairs to eat and by the time I am finished you better be ready." Luna shot a glare at her and then pranced downstairs to eat. Within twenty minutes, they were on their way to the arcade.

Luna and Serena glanced around to see if anyone saw them take their seat at the Sailor V game that also housed Luna's secret database. Luna has since trained Serena into using it because if there ever was a time that it needed to be used during the day, she could not do it; how crazy would it look if a cat were playing a video game? "A few days ago, Amy synced her computer to the data base. We need to scan the energy waves over the last couple of weeks and see if we can find anything," Luna desperately hoped that the found a good, solid reading because she hated going into anything blind, even though it was early on she wanted to know everything they could.

**I hope you all enjoy this so far. I'm still getting down my chapter formats and how i am going to arrange everything. I know that the grammar isn't the best right now but If i didnt get this down, i would have forgotten it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile across town at the Shrine, Raye didn't like all the negative energy she felt in the air, she tried to focus on her chores but it did no good. She could not take her mind off of the negativity, it was crushing down on her and she couldn't breathe. Raye put up the broom and went to the room that held the sacred fire. She sat down in her usual spot and tired to concentrate. "Please, show me what our new threat is, I need to know what we are dealing with in the coming months." The fire grew and lashed out, spurting off embers that would drive anyone out of the room but they didn't faze Raye. A vision of dense fog appeared before her; in it were two women dressed in fukus and a man dressed similar to tuxedo mask. Raye strained to make the vision clearer but it was no use; even with the fog in the way there was one thing she could be sure of, it wasn't Darien standing with the girls. Sweat dripped down her forehead slowly making its way down her face, she looked away from the fire as the vision disappeared and shock filled her mind. She needed to tell the others right away but she couldn't find the energy move. Raye finally brushed off the shock from her mind and made her way to her room where her communicator was laying on the table beside her bed. "I hope at least one of the girls had their communicator with them," she said to herself. All of the girls had stopped wearing the devices because there were no threats, until now.

"This is Raye, anyone who is listening contact me now. I have a major update on our situation." She waited for a few moments and received no reply, right when she thought she would have to lock and go track everyone down, a faint beep occurred and Luna's voice chimed over the speaker.

"This is Luna and Serena checking in with Raye. We just left the Crown and have processed the data from Amy's computer. We will rally the girls and possibly Darien and meet you at the Shrine in an hour."

"That sound great Luna, I'll put on some tea, we are all going to need to relax after we discuss the news." It seemed like thousands of thoughts and possibilities were running through her mind at once. She tried to brush them off and set out to make some tea.

An hour later, on the dot, the team was assembled on the front steps on of the temple. The only person missing was Darien because he was called in by the hospital. The girls, Artemis, and Luna all listened intently while Raye explained what she saw in the fire.

"Are we positive that it was not simply two of us and Darien," Amy was trying to think about it logically. "If it was foggy then the perception that you saw might have been distorted." Creases appeared on her forehead because she was racking her brain for all of the possible answers.

Raye shifted uncomfortably and spoke up, "listen you guys, I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth. It wasn't Darien, he was too short. This isn't the first time we found out we had new members. Once upon a time, we didn't know who Asmara, Michelle, and Trista were."

Serena looked up from her manga and locked eyes with Raye; there was a sort of unsaid conversation that flowed between them. "Raye is right, everyone. We didn't know who the outers were back then and this may be the same case right now. Right now, we don't know who these people are, when they will appear, and if they are allies or enemies. We are all caught up with the info so let's call it a night and deal with this tomorrow"

Right when they all got up to leave, Luna remembered the data from the Mercury computer. "Wait, we still haven't discussed the data from the computer. I think it might be able to shed some light onto our new "friends"." She patiently waited until everyone took their seats once more. "Once I was able to process the data, the energy waves changed into three distinct patterns, which could be the three people that Raye saw."

All at once, it clicked into place. They just had to figure out the points that Serena made earlier on in the conversation. With all the facts fresh in their minds, everyone headed home.

**I'm so sorry this took so long but I had to buy a new laptop and start from scratch. There will be another chapter posted soon so stay tuned. **


	3. Chapter 3

I know that I said I would update with two chapters and even everything out but that isn't an option for now. I have to prepare for school starting in the following weeks but I didn't want to leave a big time gap without give everyone a heads up. I know that my chapters aren't that long yet but they will get a lot longer as the plot progresses.

Once Mina got home, she went to bed right away because the day had physically and emotionally wiped her clean of all her energy. She got into bed, pulled the covers up, and soon was deep asleep. She dreamed that she was standing on the edge of a body of water and on the other side were three figures surrounded by a thick, dense fog. They started walking into the water; they got closer to her with every step they took. She looked to her left and right but she was the only person around besides the three masked figures; she tried to run but her feet were somehow mounted to the ground. Mina started to panic and called her love chain but nothing happened, she was stuck in her civilian form. The small group was almost to the spot where Mina was standing and the fog started to dissipate from the bottom up. The man wore almost the exact outfit that Tuxedo Mask wore but his was gray instead of black and his cape was lined with a dark blue. The girl closest to him was wearing a fuku, her skirt and collar detail was black and the bow was a bright mix between a red and orange; she was an average height from what could be seen. The other girl was about the same height as the last but her fuku skirt and collar were silver and the bow was lilac. The fog kept moving upward and Mina was dying to know their faces, so far, besides the wardrobes the only thing that could be seen was the hair color of the silver fuku and it was white with silver strands intermixed; it was around the same length of Raye's. Right when their faces were going to be revealed, she woke up. She was covered in sweat and her bed was a mess where she had tossed and turned so much during the dream. Mina removed the last bit of blanket that still clung to her body and headed downstairs to get something to drink.

"I wonder where Artemis is," she said to herself on the trip back to her room. She thought about him for another moment but decided to let it go because he always did things like that. With the whereabouts of Artemis off her mind, her dream quickly filled the gap; she didn't think it was so pressing that she needed to wake everyone up, in the middle of the night, so she quickly drifted back to sleep.

Luna heard a faint tapping noise on the widow and looked up and saw Artemis standing outside. Slowly, she untangled herself from Serena's hair and crawled under the opening. They both jumped down until they were in the driveway and stated walking down the street.  
"What's the matter Artemis, it's three in the morning," Luna asked him with a hint or worry in her voice.

"Well, it has to do with Mina; she had a dream about the people in Raye's vision. She didn't tell me anything yet but she was talking in her sleep." Artemis was talking too fast for Luna to comprehend what he was saying.

After a moment, Luna finally processed all of what he told her. "Artemis, what all did she say?" Luna didn't like the fact that Mina was having dreams about them, that wasn't something of her normal ability.

"She described them perfectly and then it hit me who they are; they are from the lower guard, Luna." Worry immediately filled his eyes with every word he said.

"The lower guard, who in world are the lower guard," Luna racked her brain for any memory of them during the silver millennium but she drew a blank.

The crescent on Artemis's forehead started to glow and a bright beam flowed from him to Luna. Visions of the past started to fill her mind. It was a few days before Beryl attacked and all the princesses, Luna, and Artemis were in Serenity's quarters. Luna's past self was talking to them and they all looked at her seriously. She was talking about their cousins that were coming to visit in a day or too; she said that each planet had its own main guardian but in times of major crisis, new lower class guardians emerged on the scene. She told them how they were less powerful to begin with but if trained the right way they could do great things.

Once the flashback was over, Luna was completely bewildered.

"That's all I can remember, you always have had a better memory than me Luna, and can you think of anything else?"

"Yes, I remember it very clearly now, it was four days before Beryl attacked. We had just got word that one princess from Mars, a princess of Pluto, and a prince from Uranus had gained their powers. They were supposed to travel to the Moon Kingdom later that day but while they were in transit, Beryl attacked. We told the girls when we found out and they were all devastated but I can understand why none of them have realized who they are yet." Luna couldn't believe that something like this was happening once more.

"What do you think this all means," replied Artemis.

"I think we are all going to be put to the test once again. Last time, they transformed right before the main attack and none of the girls, especially Raye, sensed anything. My theory is that the sooner they change the better but that means the more danger we will have to face. I don't understand why they didn't appear when we fought Galaxia."

"The same thought passed through my mind; what can be worse than that," Artemis's voice was beginning to strain under the stress of the situation.

"I don't know but we will figure it all out soon enough. Let's not tell them anything to them yet, Mina will probably bring it up and we can go from there." With that being said, Artemis and Luna said their goodbyes for the night and both headed back to their homes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Sailor Moon. I am only a humble fan who wants to continue the stories with her own ****characters. **

**AN: Hello everyone! **I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I know that this isn't a long chapter, yet again, but I'm pretty stressed with school(I took on more than I can handle).

**A special thanks to UsaMamo1989, LoveInTheBattleField, and James Birdsong. Reviews make writing worth while. I have captured your attention long enough so here is chapter four everyone. **

The next day, the girls went to school and Mina gave everyone a brief description on what was going on in her dreams; they decided to meet at the Crown later on in the day. Amy volunteered to go grab Raye before she headed to the Crown.

Once school was over, Serena headed home and grabbed something to eat. "Momma, I'm going to go to Darien's okay," but Serena ran out of the door before her mother could even answer. She made her way to his apartment without even thinking about where she was going, even though she could walk there in her sleep, because she was too wrapped up in her thoughts. She finally reached the building and rode the elevator up to his floor; she knocked on the door and a very sleepy Dairen answered.

"Hey Sere, I forgot that you were coming bye," he groggily told her. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "So what's all the big news that you want to tell me," he inquired. Serena looked up at him worriedly; she didn't want to tell him about everything because he would just worry about her. Darien was more of an introvert compared to Serena; she would voice how she worried but Darien would keep it bottled up inside of him, almost like a defense mechanism for protecting Serena from worry. She couldn't think of the right way to tell him so she just flat-out said everything she knew.

"It sounds so familiar; I feel as if I should know every detail of their identities." He was now pacing around his living room; his brow was furrowed as evidence of his deep memory search.

"Oh! I almost forgot, we have to meet the girls at the Crown," Serena grabbed his jacket off the hook and then pulled him out the door.

The couple walked into the Crown and immediately saw everyone sitting at the corner booth, the usual spot.

"Serena, you're late again. When are you ever going to be on time," Raye fumed but everyone knew that she was just blowing hot air.

"I'm sorry everyone. I was getting Darien up to speed on everything."

"What do we do from here? We have a puzzle but right now all we have is half of the border pieces," Lita was never one for panning and strategizing but this had even her worried.

"I feel like I should know who they are; I can see them, what I believe to be the, in my past memories but right when I think I am uncovering the answers, I draw a blank." Darien had an agitated tone; everyone could tell this was really bothering him.

"Luna and I have something that we need to tell you all. It will help dissolve some of the confusion because last night we remembered who these people are," Artemis finally spoke up when he received the chance.

"When Serena and Mina were asleep last night, Artemis and I had a meeting. He heard Mina talking about her dream in her sleep and sought me out because he finally stitched bits of information together. They should be no threat to us because they are on our side; well they were on our side in the past. The three figures are lower level sailor scouts. We knew that the battle with Beryl was getting serious so Queen Serenity called a council meeting; all of the members agreed that it would be a good idea to call in the lower guard. We were all in Serena's room when I told you all about certain cousins, I mean by system relation not by blood, coming to visit and help fight."

Raye started to vaguely remember, "I think that I am remembering small clips from that day! I know that one of the three was a young man named Alexander and he when he transformed he became Cloaked Sky; we all couldn't believe that his name was that stupid so we figured we would all call him Sky." Everyone burst out in laughter because his name was so ridiculous.

"Yes, Alexander was the lower prince from Uranus and he was very promising; there was no doubt that he was from Uranus but he could have passed for a prince of Jupiter. Arden was the lower princess of Mars; she transformed into Sailor Flare; the last of the group was Ella. Ella was the most graceful of the three by far; Ella was from Pluto and had all of Trista's traits but there was something off about her; Ella was a scout of destruction and time, which lead to much speculation of her lineage. When she transformed, she became Sailor Coma. Those three were supposed to be joined Lilly and Liam, twins from Mercury but the birth of their sister, Azure, kept them from joining the trio on time." Luna slowly gained more memory as they kept talking about the lower guard; in her mind, she kept running different possibilities and theories through her head.

"Luna, why were these people chosen to come then? I'm sure there was at least one member of the guard from each planet, correct?" Amy had remained quiet the whole time but the fact that there were only five members deployed struck her as something out of the ordinary.

"Right you are Amy, as always. Each planet has a least one member to represent them in the lower guard; some planets had as many as four while others have one, it all depends on how many children there were of the royal family. The five that were chosen were the only ones that had become one with their planetary powers, at the time. When the council meet, they discussed what they should do about Beryl and the guard was one of the only solutions; tension was running high and you all were powerful but you weren't going to be able to do it on your own, especially against the generals. News spread that the guard was assembling and it reached Beryl much sooner than anyone has anticipated; while Alexander, Ella, and Arden were on their way to the Moon Kingdom, Beryl's forces attacked. The three fought bravely but their powers were not enough to stop the high-powered attack. Ella was almost the savior of the day but she was overtaken once Alexander and Arden were down. Reports said that Ella had the ability to stop time, like Trista, but for very short periods of times, basically intervals of three or less minutes; but that wasn't the only power she possessed. Like I said earlier, there was speculation about her lineage and this power only drew more attention to that; she was able to destroy anything in her path with her mind. When word reached the palace, council decided that she must have stopped time and then destroyed the army because nothing could be found at the war zone but destruction." Luna could tell the awe and worry that crossed everyone's mind.

"Let's hope that this time around that the guard is on our side; I don't want to be on the receiving side of Ella," Lita said jokingly, but even it wasn't lifting the worried mood.

"I don't mean to cut this short but I have to get to bed soon, I'm on call tomorrow; how about we all meet at my place tomorrow about six to deal with this some more." With that being said, Darien and Serena left first and everyone else followed soon after that.


End file.
